Tears of Love
by Sync-XiN
Summary: There were three forbidden things that no shinigami should ever do. Unlike the first two things, neither death nor any other severe punishment would be cast upon those who violated the third law. It was... Mind to review?
1. The Human and The Shinigami

Well, I finally manage to write another story...  
As for my other story, I promise you that I'll continue as soon as I have spare time...  
For now, please bear with this story =p

**Disclaimer: **I do want to own Bleach. Unfortunately, I have no such luck. It is Tite Kubo's.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Human and The Shinigami

* * *

"…_I'm going," mumbled the white haired midget as he stood before a gigantic gate: the Senkaimon. Soon enough, a butterfly approached him, fluttering its pair of beautiful black wings elegantly. In response, the male teenager dragged his foot and headed towards the gate._

_Before the turquoise eyed one could enter the gate, however, a middle-aged man with the same hair color as his interfered, "Please remember the absolute law, Shiro – I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"…_Ukitake-taichou."_

"_I'll just read it once again just in case you have forgotten," the Ukitake-called man, with an angelic smile on his face, uttered before clearing his throat._

"…_There's no need, really," he retorted._

_Ignoring the midget's reply, the long haired one continued, "First, no shinigami should ever take humans', whose names are not listed, lives. Second, no shinigami should ever leak any information regarding us to any other beings." Hitsugaya shrugged and let out a sigh of defeat as the speech continued, "Last…I don't think that Shiro-chan would ever do this though. Well, there's no harm in reading it. Last, no shinigami should ever…fall in love with humans. That does it."_

"…_I'll be going then," replied the white haired midget coldly as he turned away and began crossing the gate, leaving the smiling middle-aged man alone._

"_Good luck, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

###

Under the roof was Hitsugaya, the white haired midget with a green sash that held his zanpakutou hanging around his shoulder. He was lying nonchalantly with his appealing turquoise eyes closed; his head on both of his hands. Several seconds later, he finally, lazily, opened his eyes while letting out a sigh, a rather deep one, and mumbled, "Looks like I'm a bit early this time…"

"Hey you! Don't sleep in such a place! It's dangerous, you know?" yelled a feminine voice owner.

Sighing, the midget protested, _'Both human world and its residents never change, do they? What a noisy world…this is why I hate going to the real world very much.'_

"Hey! Do you hear me?" she yelled, again.

'_Really…what's she thinking? Shouting in public like that…' _he thought. Feeling annoyed, Hitsugaya finally stood up and stretched his body as if he had just woken up in the morning. He then brushed away the dust on the back of his white haori before looking at his cellphone-like thing and murmured, "It's the time."

Suddenly, the wooden door below opened, revealing a fairly beautiful woman, the owner of the house, with a handbag hanging on her right arm. She then, after closing the door, headed towards the gate and slid it open. She took a few steps and closed the gate.

Several meters behind the woman were a pair of young, male delinquents riding a motorcycle. Their speed, however, was way above the appropriate speed. What exacerbated the situation, instead of reducing their speed, the drunken delinquents were speeding. In a blink of eye, the motorcycle past in front of the female teenager from earlier and viciously hurled itself into the poor woman.

Her body lied motionlessly on the street; her once beautiful black eyes were vacant; her once appealing white dress was now blood-stained. There she was, lying lifeless as the two delinquents frantically ran away, leaving their motorcycle and the subsided female teenager alone with a lifeless body to take care of.

Too shocked to scream for help, the female teenager just sat there with her hazel eyes widened and both of her hands on her lips. Tears flooded her beautiful hazel eyes, gushing over her cheeks. Nevertheless, more to her surprise, the boy, midget to be blunt, appeared out of nowhere and approached the poor lifeless body.

'_W-what is he…doing?' _she thought, trying to hold back her almost uncontrollable tears from flooding her now reddened eyes. It was a success. Though, it was not because of her effort; it was because and unbelievable event in front of her eyes. With her eyes widened, the vivid image of the unexplainable thing in front of her lingered in her mind, _'Two…chain…'_

Standing next to the blood-soaked body were two beings: one was the white haired boy with a pair of emotionless turquoise eyes while the other was the fairly beautiful woman whose black eyes were filled with confusion with…a chain hanging from the center of her chest. Of course, this kind of scene was not common. Surely enough, seeing two separated, yet exactly the very same person was out of question.

However, the next thing she saw was even more stunning. The midget lifted his right hand and reached for his light blue hilted katana. Slowly, he pulled the katana and strode towards the petrified woman. There was a short conversation before the white haired midget, again, lifted his right hand and steadily touched the forehead of the woman with his katana's hilt. It surely was an unforgettable sight for her, seeing the woman who was supposed to be dead beautifully turned into an exquisite blue orb-looking thing and drifted to the sky, vanishing gradually.

Too amazed, the girl did not even realize that the midget had walked away, leaving her alone, petrified. It was several seconds later that she finally snapped back to the reality. Fortunately, the midget had not disappeared from her sight yet and thus, she mustered up her remaining strength as she hectically stood up and ran towards the midget.

"H-hey you!" she yelled, yet, her voice was trembling.

Ignoring the voice, Hitsugaya did not slow down; he kept walking nonchalantly until someone finally tapped his left shoulder. It was her. It was the one who yelled earlier. It was also the one who witnessed the tragic incident several minutes ago.

"H-hey! Do you hear me? I'm talking to you!" she said, though, her trembling voice had not changed a bit. As the respond, the midget turned his body. For the first time, the cold turquoises meet the appealing hazels. An utter, yet somewhat comforting silence fell upon the two of them, creating such an atmosphere that none of them wanted to break the silence and hoped that this situation would last forever. There they are, petrified like a pair of living corpse.

It took even a Hitsugaya Toshiro ten seconds to finally show a sign of life. Dragged back to the reality, he lifted his right hand and waved it right in front of the hazel eyes.

…

…

…

"Ah. W-what…?" mumbled the hazel eyed girl. A hint of sakura pink could be noted from her childish, yet appealing face.

Hearing this, the turquoise eyes widened. Countless possibilities that one could think of lingered on his once calm mind. Hoping that he misheard the girl, he hesitantly inquired, "You can…see me?"

As the response of this unusual question, the girl chuckled and said, "Of course yes! What are you? A ninja?"

Ignoring the girl's laughter, the white haired midget contemplated, could not believe this unusual phenomenon, _'Normal human beings can't see us, shinigami, right? Then why…?'_

"What…are you?" mumbled the midget. Instantly, the laughter stopped, replaced by an awkward atmosphere as the raven haired one was finally reminded about the unexplainable scene she had just witnessed.

Being able to muster up her courage, she fought back, "I-I am the one who wants to know that! What did you do to that woman? Who are you? What…are you?"

"I-I…" mumbled Hitsugaya as something came across his mind. That was, apparently, the second law that he should not violated, ever. Telling the stranger in front of him who was obviously those "other beings" that he was a shinigami was absolutely out of question. Fortunately, for a prodigy like him, it was quite easy to find something else to say. Frantically, he continued, "I-I'm a human, of course! What else I can be? What a stupid question…"

"B-but – "

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro," he interfered.

"Ah…I'm Hinamori Momo," the girl with her raven hair tied up in a bun reflexively replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^^

I know that there are and will be many strange, cheesy, inappropriate, etc events...==  
Well, this is my first romance story after all XD  
So...yeah...^^a

Mind to review?

See you in the next chapter lol.


	2. The Girl, The Boy, and The Missing Cat

Well, sorry for the **very** late update ==  
There were some school activities like OEP and stuff...

Actually, I didn't plan to seperate this part into two parts...  
But well...it turns out to be much longer than the first chapter ==  
So I decided make the next chapter the part 2 xD

**Disclaimer: **I finally own Bleach!  
...last night...in my dream...T_T  
It is still Tite Kubo's after all

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2 - This is Where the Story Begins [Part 1]

* * *

"…_Hinamori Momo, huh? What a…strange human," _mumbled the white haired teenager as he, as usual, lied nonchalantly on the red tiled roof. Hundreds of the glittering stars, along with a hint of loneliness, sketched on his cold turquoise eyes. The gentle night breeze and the occasional pure white snow enhanced the tranquility of the day's closure even more.

"Shiro-chaan!" distracted a raven haired girl as she climbed to the red tiled roof. Her cheerful yet childish voice echoed, successfully breaking the tranquility. Just as the white haired one turned his head in response, Hinamori continued with a rather concerned look on her face, "As I thought! Why do you like lying on other people's roof very much? It's not good you know. You – "

"Might catch a cold right?" interfered the turquoise eyed one, "Shut up already, I've heard that many times." He then turned his head back and continued his stargazing-like activity.

"Mou…"

Nothing was said for the next one minute. It was when the white haired one looked back that he realized that his new human friend had already disappeared. Releasing a short sigh, he, again, came back into his original position. The very same thought, once again, lingered in his mind once he closed his cold turquoise eyes: it was about her. It was about a female human named Hinamori Momo; it was about her cheerful personality; it was about her childish nature; it was about her. Not able to get her out of his mind, with his eyes remained closed, he dispiritedly sighed, _"Is she…really a human? She does look like one…but she is totally different from all of those worthless trashes…"_

###

"_Hmm…" observed the raven haired teenager. Her somewhat attractive hazel eyes scrutinized almost every inch of the midget's body. Only when she was assured that she uttered, "You sure look like one."_

"_Like what?" replied the white haired midget coldly. Walking energetically beside him was the raven haired girl._

"_A human."_

"_O-Oi! You still don't believe me? God…" grumbled Hitsugaya as he rolled his turquoise eyes and let out a sigh of defeat._

"_Uhm…honestly, yes until a moment ago," she replied sheepishly. "But don't worry, I trust you now," she continued with a contented smile on her face, "I mean, what other beings can you be? You look like a human; you speak like one; you – "_

"_I get it, I get it. Stop it already," interfered the midget coldly._

"_Mou…"_

_Again, an awkward yet somewhat comfortable reticence fell upon the two teenagers until the taller one uttered, "Toshiro-kun, isn't it?"_

_Not even a single word came out of the turquoise eyed one's mouth; all that he did was indifferently nodded. Once again, an awkward silence fell. However, it was not, at all, comforting this time; it was so much, even for the cold Hitsugaya Toshiro, that he finally turned to the teenager beside him. Noticing a rather stern look on her face, he inquired, "What's wrong?"_

"_Uhm…that…" she mumbled as she, with her tiny index finger, pointed an old woman, about four times of her age, lumbering to and fro across of the small, peaceful road they were walking on._

_The midget was silenced for a moment, thinking of the rather unusual attitude of his first human friend. Unable to find a single answer, he finally decided to speak, "Uhh-huh...what's wrong with that old lady?"_

"_That's…" she mumbled. However, her words stopped right there as another ridiculous silence fell upon them. Patiently, more to her surprise, the midget, instead of, as usual, saying harsh words, waited for her to continue her speech. "The truth is…" she finally continued, "I've been seeing her lumbering over there for several days now…"_

"…_and then?"_

"_Well, she just appears that she has a very serious problem, so…" Hinamori continued, half whispering._

"_You want to help her?" inquired the white haired teenager as coldly and as indifferent as usual. All that the raven haired one did was nodding, keeping her lips glued to each other and staring at the old lady with a hint of sympathy on her now-childish-looking brown eyes._

_Seeing a depressed human friend of his, the midget finally let out a sigh of defeat before then rather unsympathetically inquired, "Why didn't you help her earlier then? It's been several days, right?"_

_Speechless, all that Hinamori did was averting her sight to her feet. Ignoring the raven haired one's mumbling, the white haired one, after briefly contemplating, opened his mouth. A hint of disappointment could be noted in his harsh voice as he began to speak, "…I see. I never think that you are that kind of person. Human are such filthy beings after all."_

"_M-mou…what are you thinking Hitsugaya-kun!" she protested. "It's just that…my grandmother fell sick a week ago. I-it was quite…serious…that…" Hinamori continued as crystal clear liquid started flooding her beautiful hazel eyes, "she – "_

_Diverting his now sympathetic gaze from her, the white haired midget mumbled, "I-I get it. Stop it already…"_

"_H-hai…" murmured the raven haired one as she, with her trembling right hand, dispiritedly wiped her teary eyes._

_Nevertheless, ignoring the sobbing, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Tenth Division's captain, was gradually dragged into his own world over something that he, judging from his utterly cold personality, should have never felt, 'What was that…strange…emotion?'_

"_Uhh…Hitsugaya-kun...could we…go over there? Now that my grandmother has gotten much better, I have some free times after school…so…" uttered Hinamori, successfully dragged the midget back to the reality._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Could we…go over there?" inquired the raven haired one once more._

"_Uhh…s-sure," replied Hitsugaya._

_###_

_Standing behind the old woman were two teenagers: one was white haired whilst the other was raven haired. Taking initiative, the raven haired one began to speak, "Uhmm…is there anything wrong?"_

"_A-ah…t-that is..." mumbled the old lady feebly, "S-Shiro-chan has gone missing…"_

"_Shiro-chan? Is he your grandson?" inquired the hazel eyed one, worried._

"_N-no…h-he is my cat…my only companion…h-have you seen him somewhere?" asked the white haired lady._

"_Uhh…I'm afraid not. Anyway, what does he look like?" Hinamori replied._

"_W-well…he is white…a-and there is a black diamond shaped birthmark on his forehead…"_

"_Well then, we'll help you to find him," uttered the raven haired one cheerfully, ignoring the threatening aura emitted by the boy standing behind her._

"_We what?" protested Hitsugaya, "You can't be serious, right? I mean who is this old lady? Your grandmother?"_

"_S-She's not!" the raven haired one denied. Averting her gaze towards the elderly lady before her, she continued, "Well, we'll be taking our leaves then. I'll let you know if we find Shiro-chan."_

"_A-ah…y-yes…"_

_###_

"_Geez…what're you thinking? Wandering around the town only to find a stranger's cat…the sun has already set, you know?" protested the white haired midget. Before him was the raven haired girl, sitting on a bench with a cup of milk tea on her right hand._

"_B-But – "_

"_Don't but me! Just go home already; your grandmother must be worried to death, you know!" interrupted the turquoise eyed one. Strangely enough, his usually cold speeches now showed some emotion, anger, that is._

"_B-But, Hitsugaya-kun – "_

"_I've had enough of this," the white haired midget flatly, again, interfered as he turned his body, started walking away from the raven haired girl. With his usual coldness back in his speeches, he continued, "Just find that damn cat on your own."_

"_Ah…w-wait! Do you feel no sympathy for her? I mean, look at her. Judging by her appearance, she must be over sixty years old," the hazel eyed one fought back, "Finding Shiro-chan may be her last wish, you know? I-Isn't it very sad if we don't grant it?"_

_Struck by the girl's words, the white haired midget stopped for a moment before then continuing his steps and mumbled, "Whatever…"_

_Not even a minute later, his footsteps began to fade as his childlike form engulfed by the darkness of the night, leaving the poor raven haired one alone with a white cat to be found. All this time, she thought that it was only the attitude that was cold; she always thought that somewhere inside him, the white haired midget was a kind, humanly one. It struck her so hard that it took her almost a minute to finally react, "Hitsugaya-kun, you idiot!"_

* * *

That does the first part of this part (lol?)  
Mind to review?  
Uhmm...actually, I'm begging you to review xD

Btw, due to the inhumane school assignments (well, **all** of them are inhumane), I won't be able to update the story this week...==a

Thank you for reading...  
See ya XD


	3. The Genesis

Sorry for the very late update...==  
It's been a busy month for me...  
Common tests, inhumane assignments and damn prep time ==

Well, this chapter turns out to be way longer than I've expected. ==a  
But nvm, just enjoy the story =p

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach in any way; Tite Kubo does. Hail him. xD

* * *

'_Really, I won't ever understand what human think. Why'd they do such a thing for a complete stranger? Even that it's her last wish, she's still a stranger, you know? I mean, if she's your acquaintance, it's very logical to act that way. But for a complete stranger? Just…how stupid are human beings?' thought the turquoise eyed one as he lumbered aimlessly on a dark, ordinary road. On his left was a colossal, luxurious looking mansion – a mansion that even no ordinary rich man was able to afford – while on his right was a row of bushes._

_Distracting his contemplation was a soft purr from one of the bushes. Being his usual self, a cold shinigami, the white haired midget, nonchalantly, walked past the culprit's hideout, ignoring the sound that was calling for him._

_Again, the purr could be heard. Although this time, the culprit revealed itself. Standing feebly before the turquoise eyed Hitsugaya was a cat. It was no ordinary cat though; it was the cat. It was the white cat with a black, diamond-shaped birthmark on its forehead that they – he himself and his first and only human friend – were searching for. Unsure of what he saw, the midget approached the poor purring cat before then scrutinizing it._

"_Y-you…finally!" he said enthusiastically as he was now assured that it was him, "Where the hell did you go you stupid cat! We've been searching for you – oh well, at least now she could – "_

_Upon realizing the feeling he had – the feeling that he would never felt if only he did not meet the raven haired one – Hitsugaya suddenly halted. 'W-why is this feeling…' the thoughts entered his mind as his cold turquoise eyes filled with confusion and regrets, 'Why do I feel this way just because I manage to find this damn cat? Why…the first thing that came across my mind was…her? Just…why, dammit, why?'_

"_Meow~" the purr, once again, distracted the white haired midget._

"_You…if only I didn't find – no, if only you didn't find me," mumbled the 10__th__ division's captain as his pathetic looking turquoise eyes laid on the white cat before him. Unexpectedly though, listening to Shiro-chan's soft purrs actually calmed his down. The thoughts gradually vanished from the midget's mind, replaced by an unexplainable peaceful feeling. Being calm enough, Hitsugaya sighed before then continued, "Well, panicking over such a trivial matter is obviously not my style."_

_There was a brief pause as the two pair of turquoise eyes met. "Now that you've done a good job in finding me, I'll take you home, 'kay?" uttered the shinigami with a contented smile painted on his now emotional face. With a purr of agreement, the white haired midget lifted his new "friend" and held it carefully with his right hand. And thus, with Shiro-chan rested on his right hand, Hitsugaya Toshiro walked nonchalantly towards the park where he left the raven haired one earlier._

"_I wonder how her reaction will be. Ah, I should apologize to her…"_

_###_

"_Who…are you?" replied the raven haired one, showing her back to the white haired midget_

"…_what?"_

"_Who are you?" she repeated, "I don't know such a selfish person that won't even search for a cat like you."_

_Surprised by his friend's somehow amusing reaction, the turquoise eyed youngster, trying his best not to laugh, replied, "S-so…you __**are **__mad, huh?"_

"_Don't talk to me! I don't want to talk with a stupid midget that even dares to leave a girl alone at this time of day."_

"_Hmm…I'm getting curious who that idiot, heartless midget is," uttered Hitsugaya nonchalantly._

_Could not take it anymore, the raven haired one turned her body and half-yelled, "W-what? He's y – "_

"_Oi, Shiro, don't be such a lazy cat, will you?" interfered the turquoise eyed one. A huge grin was painted on his face, "Just come here already. You don't want to make this little princess over here angry right?"_

"_Meow~" replied the white furred cat, Shiro, as he walked nonchalantly, slowly revealing his white fur. Bathed in moonlight, the white cat purred cheerfully, ignoring the speechless princess utterly. A second later, the cat continued his journey towards his savior._

"_Good cat," mumbled the white haired midget who was now patting Shiro-chan's head. His unusual childish smile made the raven haired one even more wordless._

_It took Hinamori thirty seconds to finally understand the situation. "W-what? Is that…Shiro-chan?" the raven haired one doubtfully said as she rubbed her hazel eyes, "T-that is Shiro-chan right?" She then rushed towards the two friends as she kept talking, "Thanks God! I've been searching for you all this time, you know!"_

_However, before she could reach her destination, the raven haired girl stopped, flabbergasted by the cat's reaction. The white haired one, on the contrary, once again, tried his best not to laugh. Unfortunately, this time was an epic failure. The hazel eyed one bowed in shame as the burst of laughter mercilessly broke the tranquility. The cat, however, sat innocently on his "hiding place", behind his savior._

"_Ahahahahah! Man, I could die from this! Ahaha – ugh, m-my stomach hu – ahahahah!" he mercilessly laughed. "You've been searching for him all this time and even got all excited by just seeing him," he continued, "a-and, in spite of all this things, he hides behind me instead. Sucks to be you huh?"_

"_M-mou!" pouted the raven haired one. Her face was as red as the cherry blossom. "You're so mean, Hitsugaya-kun! I hate you!"_

"_Hey, hey, are you sure? I'm the one who find this cat, you know?" teased the white haired midget. Again, a huge grin was painted on his face. It looked like that teasing his human friend had become a new hobby of his._

"_Eh? T-that's…" replied Hinamori. There was a brief pause before the raven haired one continued her speech, "S-still, you're so mean! Besides, I'm quite sure that you didn't search for Shiro-chan. You must've heard his purr from the bushes while you're walking right? Then you would ignore it before then coming back and checked the bushes or something like that…"_

"_Ah…what an amazing story-making ability," Hitsugaya mumbled as he sweat-dropped, "So amazing that it even resembles the real events…"_

"…_w-what? Did I say something strange?" inquired the raven haired one. Her hazel eyes were now filled with suspicion._

"_N-nothing! Ahaha…" the white midget frantically replied. Trying to change the topic, he then uttered, "By the way, shouldn't we taking him back to the old lady?"_

"_Ah, you're right! Hmm…let's do it tomorrow then!" uttered the female one innocently._

_Struck by the female's words, the white haired one protested, "What? Tomorrow? But…why? I mean, we find him already right? It's also not that late yet…"_

"_Well…t-that's…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_That's…I-I won't accept the fact that Shiro-chan's scared of me! How come he likes you very much while he is scared of a cute, innocent girl like me? I can't lose like this!" she protested as she pointed her index finger at the white cat. As the response, the white cat, petrified by the raven haired one, feebly purred and came back to his hiding place._

"_Ah…"_

"_Ahahahah! O-of course he's scared of you! Just look at the way you act…man, can't get enough of this," Hitsugaya argued as he, again, laughed…inhumanely._

"_L-let's get going," mumbled the raven haired one. Her face was now as red as a __boiled crab__._

"_Y-Yes ma'am! Pfft..."_

_###_

_Walking side by side was the two new friends; between them was the white cat. The two teenagers were chatting happily until something popped up in the girl's head, "Say, Hitsugaya-kun, where's your house. You don't have to walk me home, you know…"_

"_H-House? Now that you mention it…" the white haired midget mumbled._

"_Hmm? What's wrong?"_

"_Well, how should I put it…" again, the midget mumbled. There was a brief silence as the turquoise eyed one began contemplating, stopping his steps. The other teenager, as the result, did the same thing and stared at the contemplating one, waiting passionately for the four words that the midget was going to say._

"_I don't have one."_

"_Oh…I see…you don't have one, huh? Must've been tough on you all this time…" uttered the raven haired one._

"_Well, not really," he replied indifferently. Once again, silence fell upon them._

_This time though, the raven haired one, after nearly a minute, finally broke the reticence with her doubtful-sounded voice, "N-nice joke you've got there…"_

"_Well thank you. It was not a joke though…" said the midget. His usual emotionless countenance did not show even a slightest emotion._

"_Y-you mean…you really don't have one?" asked Hinamori once more, ensuring that she was not misunderstanding her friend's words._

"…_can't you understand those four simple words? I – w-whoa!" shouted the startled midget as he saw the hazel eyed one's weird, yet comical sympathetic face the moment he faced her. "H-hey, you okay? Ah, I know…something's wrong with your face muscle, right?" he sniggered._

"_M-mou! Stop picking on me Hitsu-kun…"_

"_Hmm? Hitsu-kun? Who gives you permission to shorten my name like that, __**Hina-chan**__?" protested Hitsugaya as he stressed the last word._

"_Well, umm…your name is pretty long. See, Hitsugaya's got four syllables…"_

"_The same goes to yours," interrupted the midget._

_Ignoring the turquoise eyed one, Hinamori sank into her own thought. Seeing this, Hitsugaya broke the silence, "O-oi, do you hear me?"_

_Unfortunately, there was no response from the female one; she was already in her own world by then. With a rather stern look on her face and her left hand hanging on her chin, the raven haired one ignored every single thing that the midget said._

_Suddenly though, as if she had just had an enlightenment, the raven haired one yelled enthusiastically, "How about Shiro-chan?"_

"_Huh? What? What about Shiro?" asked the confused midget._

"_Yosh, it's settled then, I'll call you Shiro-chan from now on!" she continued blissfully, like before, ignoring the threatening aura emitted by not-so-tall Shiro-chan._

"…_you'll call me what?"_

"_Shiro-chan," Hinamori briefly replied with a huge contented smile on her innocent face._

"_Say it once again and you'll be sorry for the rest of your life, __**Bed-wetter Momo**__," threated the white haired midget as he, again, stressed the two last words._

"_M-Mou! __I-I only wet my bed unti__l –" protested the hazel eyed one._

"_Ah, looks like I hit the bull's eye," teased Hitsugaya. A huge, mischievous grin emerged on his face. "Now...what should I do with this little secret of yours, Bed-wetter Momo?" again, he teased._

"_A-Ahh…S-Shiro-chan you meanie!" sobbed the reddened hazel eyed one as tears began to flood her beautiful eyes._

"_Just kidding, just kidding," the turquoise eyed one laughed. Sighing, he continued, "I never know that teasing you'll be this fun."_

"_M-mou…" she mumbled as he averted her eyes towards the midget beside her. After staring at him for a second, she continued, "I knew it…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I knew it, you're not a cold person after all…" she uttered as she smiled cheerfully._

"_S-shut up!" the midget replied, turning his head from the raven haired one. Trying to get rid of the red shade on his face, Hitsugaya shut his mouth completely, causing another silence to fall upon them._

"…_say, Shiro-chan," Hinamori finally uttered, "do you…want to stay in my house?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I-I mean, you don't have any place to stay right? A-and you aren't a bad person, too. So – ah! D-don't think something naughty!" the raven haired one explained frantically. Her face was completely red._

"…_really, what're you thinking. Even if you're the last girl on earth, I'd prefer not to have that kind of relationship at all. Got it, Bed-wetter Momo?" the turquoise eyed one coldly replied._

"_M-mou…I-it's settled then! You'll be staying with me and my grandmother from now on! Hehe…" Hinamori uttered cheerfully as she jogged and turned her body, facing Hitsugaya with a gleeful smile on her face._

"_O-oi! I haven't said yes, you know. Besides, won't your grandmother get angry? I mean, you don't even discuss this no laughing matter at all…"_

"_Daijobu, I'm sure that she'll be okay with it," replied the raven haired one without any doubt on her. Again, too many times to be counted, another silence fell upon them. This time, the white haired one was contemplating about the most important decision he was about to make – the turning point of his entire life – as the raven haired one silently fixed her beautiful hazel eyes at him, watching every single thing he did – even the slightest change of expression, waiting enthusiastically for his answer._

"…_I-I have no other choice the," he finally decided, "Please take a good care of me."_

"_Sure."_

_###_

"Shiro-chaan!" called the usual cheerful voice of the raven haired one's, disrupting the absolute peace of the star-roofed night as well as the white haired one's contemplation. As the result of either the volume or the nickname itself which successfully enraged the calm, indifferent white haired one, Hitsugaya Toshiro turned towards the girl furiously, ready to release his uncontainable anger.

"You – "

"Here, have some," uttered the raven haired one with an innocent yet peaceful smile on her face as she shoved a can of hot milk tea on the white midget's chest, "This will warm your body."

In an instant, the anger that he was feeling just a while ago was replaced by an unexplainable joy. Being dumbfounded, all that the white haired midget did was just shyly accepted the warm can.

"Ah, it's already this late..." uttered the raven haired one. She then continued as she giggled, "Don't stay up all night 'kay?"

"Uhm," briefly replied the white haired one indifferently without even looked at Hinamori. With a can of warm milk tea on his right hand rested on his chest, he closed his eyes and lied on the red colored roof as the raven haired one climbed down, leaving him alone under the starry black canvas.

"It seems that you're having a good time, Shiro-chan," called the owner of the soft yet dignified voice. Standing nobly behind Hitsugaya was the white haired middle-aged shinigami, the voice owner, Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Startled, the white haired teenager opened his closed turquoise eyes and frantically sprang off the roof. "Y-you," grumbled the teenager as he finally recognized the owner of the voice, "Don't scare me like that, will you?"

"Sorry, sorry. I never think that you'll be startled just by that," apologized the white haired man.

After several seconds of absolute silence, the turquoise eyed one finally opened his mouth, "So, what brings you here, Jyuu-san Bantai Taichou-san?"

"Oh, that's right," mumbled the middle-aged man as he nudged his clenched right hand on his left one before than taking something out of his white haori. He then read the piece of paper he held on his right hand, "We want to inform you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of the 10th division, regarding the next month's target…"

"Ah, I see...today is the last day of this month, isn't it?" Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Looks like there's only one target for the following month…" uttered the white haired man.

"Just continue, will you?" retorted the midget coldly.

"Roger," sighed the middle-aged man before then continued, "First target, the time of death is tomorrow at twelve. The target's name is…Hinamori Momo. Please be punctual and do the soul burial as soon as possible. That's all."

The midget was petrified upon hearing the name; he did not move nor say a word and yet, his heart cried, hoping that it was a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou?" inquired the white haired man. However, the midget kept silent, still hoping that all he heard just now was not true. Several seconds passed before the green eyed one finally uttered as he unsheathed his katana, "Well, I'll be taking my leave then."

With one rotational movement of the katana, a traditional slide door appeared out of nowhere. The door then slowly opened, revealing a black winged butterfly. Fluttering its pair of black wings, the butterfly headed gracefully towards the white haired man. He then, guided by the butterfly, walked into the slide door as he said, "Well then, see you later, Shiro-chan."

In an instant, both the slide door and the man disappeared, leaving the petrified white haired teenager alone. He then, finally, with his turquoise eyes widened in disbelief, mumbled, "Hinamori…Momo?"

* * *

**Translation  
Daijobu - **It's okay  
**Jyuu-san Bantai Taichou **- The captain of the thirteenth squad

* * *

My deepest apology for the late update (again) xD  
Hope you enjoy the chapter...

The prologue is more or less finished. So, starting the next chapter, the fun part begins. ;)  
Stay tuned and see you later =p


End file.
